I think I'm
by ShadowedDarkness
Summary: The mice agreed. His conscience was still sleeping. The voices were arguing on exactly what to say. Oh dear, how did one go about explaining that they were going insane?


**ShadowedDarkness:** Hello, here's a one-shot I decide to do. Haven't done one since…ever? Besides the one kingdom hearts one I have out there? Eheh. Well, I had another floating idea and decided to just put it out there while I tried to get out of my writer's block for the…four? Five? Other stories that I have out already and seriously need to get finished. Le sigh I'm pathetic. Whatev's.

Oh god…did I just say that?

…someone stab me…

But I digress. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one shot. And don't kill me please. o.O

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**I think I'm…**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It had started, he wasn't sure exactly when, but it had started. That fun process of losing ones mind; oh yes, everyone should try it. Who didn't like being surrounded in their own little bubble of paranoia and insanity till they turned blue? Felt so cold that it hurt when the warmth of another human being touched the flesh? Thoughts ramming the inside of your skull like a drum trying to make your ears bleed?

Oh yes he recommended it. Insanity was fun. In fact, it was about as fun as drowning. Oh the joys of not breathing and yet being surrounded by nothing but air.

And running hands through blonde hair, blue eyes staring at nothing in particular, he would smile at those around him. Smile and mumble. Smile and mumble, "I think I'm going insane."

His friends just laughed.

But they didn't know just how serious he was. Maybe if he just didn't smile when he said that, maybe if he didn't laugh as he said that, maybe if he had actually said it as seriously as he meant it? Maybe they would have believed him. But only maybe.

He had hid it for two months, the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep that is. He could have done it for longer, but the dark circles under his eyes sort of gave him away. His friends began to question, but he simply laughed it off and switched topics. Yet, for some reason, his one friend could not be deterred. Onyx eyes glared at him. It was just his way of showing his concern.

And as much as it annoyed the blonde that he was constantly being watched by the raven, at least he didn't ask questions or pry. He could deal. Maybe. Deal until the other decided to finally confront him in another month when the rings just got darker, or maybe it was because he looked thinner, or maybe it was because he denied his offer to buy him ramen, or it could have just been that he had woken him up during the last mission in the middle of the night screaming? Or maybe he was wondering about all of those reasons combined? Nah, couldn't be…

…but he was…

And now he was at a loss for words. The normally loud and obnoxious blonde didn't know what to say. He was showing concern for someone, that cold-hearted bastard? He tried waving the onslaught of questions off like he did with everyone else but found himself shoved against the wall for it, punched for it, and then demanded a real answer.

Along with purchasing two sets of insanity to go, toss in a violent friend and a few of those talking mice that take over the job of the conscience and it's a perfect order. His nine other personalities needed a break. Right.

So he stumbled over his words, the only thing coming out being: "I think I'm going insane."

His friend didn't think he was being very funny. Of coarse that was until he realized, when looking into clouded normally crystal clear blue eyes, that the blonde was completely serious.

Well crap.

And he backed off after a very disbelief filled, "What?"

Being made to explain even more was going to be peachy. The mice agreed. His conscience was still sleeping. The voices were arguing on exactly what to say. Oh dear, how did one go about explaining that they could only sleep for about an hour every two days because he was terrified of sleeping, that in his dream nightmare coated mind he watched himself killing off all his friends- that he laughed while doing so- that he ate his heart- that his nine voices turned into nine tails- that he became a demon and destroyed everything he worked so hard for- that maybe he was turning into the demon the village had called him since he was born- that after these dreams he'd wake up with a hard-on?

Oh wait…never mind. He said that out loud…

His friend took two hurried steps backwards, horror was written across his face. Oh now that wouldn't do. So the blonde laughed and pointed, crying out, "I can't believe you fell for it!"

And just like that the Raven was pissed. He punched the blonde right in the face, voicing just how funny he thought that had been. And as he walked away in disgust, blue eyes filled with tears. And every single voice in his head laughed. And the mice cried. And his conscience still slept soundly. So he brushed away the tears and smiled. He smiled and mumbled, "I think I'm going insane…"

In two more weeks he couldn't eat. Everything he put in his mouth tasted of copper.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

A week after that and he no longer could stand. He was shaking too bad. He sat in his bed, clutching at his blankets, vainly trying to keep himself warm. Because he felt empty inside and gods did it hurt.

He came over to the apartment, concern clearly there. He looked at the feeble blonde and decided to ask again. "What's wrong?"

The blonde felt tears come to his eyes. "I think I'm going to cry…"

Onyx eyes studied him. "Why?"

Trembling, the blue-eyed boy tried to sit up. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

His friend leaned over to help, noting the other's flinch as skin met skin. "Why?"

And the blonde looked away, hiding his eyes, whispering. "I think I'm going insane…"

This time the other didn't ask for him to explain, nor did he move away. He gripped the blonde tighter, bruises flowering right under his touch. He grabbed his chin to force the other to look at him, trying to see if it was a lie. But it wasn't. He could tell. "I thought…"

He just smiled, even as tears ran down his face. "I know."

So he had been telling the truth.

Well fucking crap.

But this time there was no pointing and laughing, and definitely no face punching. No, no, this time he brought the smaller teen to the hospital.

Where they took him and tied him down. Where they took him and locked him up.

Instead of getting better he was just getting worse. If he wasn't tied down he would lash out…at himself. Scratching and biting till he bled. If he was locked up he would escape and try to do something like attack other patients.

It was another month before he visited. Where he was led into a barred room, where he frowned at the image of his only best friend tied down and muzzled. This wasn't right.

And blue blood shot eyes stared at him wildly. But in the midst of those lost blue eyes was a spark of recognition. And the nurse said he had a half hour before she would come back and get him. Short visiting hours. He slid into the seat next to the bed.

The blonde just breathed deeply, chest rising and falling harshly.

They stayed that way for five minutes before the raven-haired teen leaned over and began to slowly unbuckle the clasps that kept that disgraceful muzzle on his friends face. When it was finally off, the other took in a sharp shaky breath.

"…Sas…"

And the blonde's hands jerked upward in annoyance. But he understood. He couldn't talk due to lack of use. There was another lapse of silence and breathing when he closed onyx eyes. "They all miss you. They're asking for you."

He opened one eye to watch the corner's of his best friend's lips quirk upward. That would be the closest thing he would ever get to a smile. They both knew it.

More silence and breathing. "…Sas…please…" He coughed violently. "…kill...me…"

The other was startled into standing. "What?" No, no. He never gave up, his idiot never gave up!

But the blonde smiled grimly. The mice were silent for once. Like the voices. His conscience still sleeping. He was begging and no side of him was telling him to do other wise. He had enough. He didn't want to feel this pain anymore. No more.

He said this in not so many words. "…I think…I'm going…to break…"

He shook his head violently.

"…Please…"

He closed his eyes at the scratchy stinging sensation that formed at the back of his eyes. "I think I'm going to cry." He whispered softly.

"…Why?"

He slipped from his pouch his trusty kunai. Before he could think about what he was doing, he swooped down and hugged his friend good-bye, slipping the weapon with practiced ease through his breast bone.

The blonde gasped an 'oh'.

A relieved smile washed across his face. "Thank you…Sasuke…"

And blue-eyes fluttered closed.

He stayed on top of his friend for a few minutes before numbly pulling himself off and stumbling into the chair at the side of the bed. Putting his head into his red hands, he felt tears slip down his face. "God damnit Naruto…"

He stayed that way even when the nurse came back in, shrieking at the sight before her.

He whispered, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

And he was.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness: **Sooooo, does anyone think I'm a little wacked in the head yet? Haha. Anyway, please review and tell me how you liked it. I appreciate every single one I get, I like hearing everybody's opinions. Even if they are just to say that I suck. XD

Yeah. I hope you enjoyed that. And the end.


End file.
